


Saviour ~ ON HIATUS

by saltypoet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky needs a hug, Captain America - Freeform, Depression, Eventual Poly Ship, Feels, Iron Man - Freeform, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, PTSD, Personality Disorder, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony also needs a hug, au explained in notes, cute fluff, emotional-ass story, low-key personality disorder, natasha romanov - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform, steve is torn between lovers, steve rogers - Freeform, the falcon - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform, winter soldier is alternate personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypoet/pseuds/saltypoet
Summary: AU ~ the Winter Soldier, if not given instructions to kill when first summoned, is just another personality that causes no intentional harm.Bucky is captured and tortured, and Steve and Sam find the Winter Soldier in the aftermath. Despite what they thought, the Soldier has no intent to harm. They are left with a severely injured - mentally and physically - man that has no memory of anything. Steve, Sam, and the rest of the Avengers team must try to help the Soldier discover who he is, and try to recover Bucky from the recesses of his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!! i have returned with another avengers fic. this may or may not (idk yet) be part of a series;; i'll decide once i've written more of this au. but!! if it becomes part of a series, then it will be labelled as such and i'll prolly put it in a collection so,, there u go!! this will indeed be a multi-chapter fic,, and i'll try to be consistent with my updates,, but,, no promises lol. i don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. enjoy!!

She struck him in the chest with the butt of the staff with every word.

"You! Are! Supposed! To be! A! Killing! Machine!"

He makes no facial expressions, no movements, except for the involuntary twitch of a hand.

"You're not supposed to try and run, either! You're supposed to sit here and take it!" She hit him again, in the same spot. She was surprisingly strong for her build, Bucky noted.

"Longing." A hit. Bucky leaned his head back against the wall, a small, barely audible "no" escaping his lips. But there was nothing he could do.

"Rusted." Another hit. "Seventeen." Another. "Daybreak." Another. "Furnace." Another. 

Bucky's head was starting to swim, the words still working despite being spoken in English. He was confused.

"Nine." Another. "Benign." Another hit. Bucky was extremely dizzy, his self-control escaping him. "Homecoming." Another hit. She didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Why are you doing this," Bucky choked out.

"One." Another. She glared at him, her icy gaze full of venom, and full of victory. "Because I can, Time-Bomb. Because I want to." She stopped in front of him, the staff poised directly over the bruised spot on his chest.  
"Freight car."

The finality was accompanied by the strongest hit, and Bucky's world went black.

The woman smiled gleefully, turning her back to the Soldier.

"Now, why don't you just sit there and take it like you're supposed to, I'm sure there will be less complications this time."

The Soldier didn't say a word. She turned back around to face him.  
"So, Soldier-"  
She was cut off by the door slamming open, and she spun around, surprised, and not at all expecting Captain America and the Falcon to come bursting through the door. Sam immediately grabbed the woman, slapping a firm palm over her mouth and wrestling her arms behind her back.

"I've got her," he said confidently, and rather loudly. He swung her struggling form out of the room, muttering. Steve ran over to the Soldier.

"Hey, Bucky?" He said gently, crouching down beside him.  
"No." The Soldier was staring at the floor, but lifted his gaze to scrutinise Steve's.  
"But I know you," he said, definite and deadpan.  
"Oh.." Steve said softly, but quickly recovering. "Yeah," he said, looking slightly alarmed. "I'm Steve, remember? We've come to get you out of here."  
The Soldier's eyes flicked over Steve's face, noting his soft lips, strong eyebrows, and broad shoulders. He definitely knew this man, this rescue man.  
"Yes," he said, "Steve."  
Steve looked dead into his eyes.  
"So, I have to ask.." He said, a bit reluctant. "You aren't going to..kill us or anything, right?" He felt kind of stupid for asking that, but you never know, he might just reply.  
"No," the Soldier answered slowly. "My first orders were not to kill, so I cannot be ordered to kill."  
Steve frowned a bit, saving that information to think about later. Right now he has a rescue mission.  
"Well," Steve said, hauling the Soldier upright into a sitting position, "we've got to get out of here, so let's go, Sam's waiting outside."

He helped tug the Soldier to his feet, steadying him when he wobbled, and started to leave before his eyes caught the Soldier's vacant gaze. He wasn't going to let emotion play on his face, so it showed in his eyes, for Steve at least. He also noted the tired slump of his shoulders, the slight bruising on his cheekbone and temple, and finally the dried blood pooling out of his left ear. So Steve turned back and gently grabbed the Soldier's arm, slinging it around his neck, and then started to make his way out. The Soldier took advantage, seemingly not caring about this "random guy" coming to rescue him, and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve chuckled and asked him just that.

"Doesn't it matter that I'm just some random rescue guy?"  
The Soldier sniffed. "But you're not a random guy, I know you."  
Steve smiled, a sad half-grin, and met Sam outside of the building. Sam was still holding the woman captive, though she was restrained in the quad-jet.  
"Is that him?"  
Steve shook his head. "No, but he isn't going to kill us, so that's a positive." The Soldier snorted from his position of being practically draped over Steve, and Steve and Sam both looked surprised.

"Thought you were conditioned to be a heartless killing machine?" Sam asked flippantly.  
"I still have a sense of humour," the Soldier answered, "albeit a moderately dark one."  
"Don't we all," Sam whistled, looking at Steve pointedly. Steve didn't get it. Sam looked exasperated.

"Oh c'mon then," he muttered, leading Steve to the jet by the elbow. Steve glanced at the Soldier, who's eyes were blank but thoughtful again.  
"Alright?" Steve asked him.  
He shook his head, not speaking.

Steve raised an eyebrow, craning his head sideways to look at the Soldier as best as he could.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
The Soldier sighed. "I don't know who I am, or who I'm supposed to be. I don't know who my other person is, and I don't know who you want me to be."  
Steve looked forwards.  
"You're not supposed to be anyone but yourself, and that's all I want you to be. Yourself. And who your other person is, well we can address that soon, don't worry. Just be yourself, and you'll be okay."  
He looked at the Soldier again, who was looking up at him. They locked eyes for a moment until they reached the quadjet, and Sam had to help Steve haul himself and the Soldier into the jet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! as usual, any constrictive criticism is welcome. until next time!! ~


End file.
